1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having a bracket image-taking function which for example, generates a plurality of images while changing image processing conditions for an image obtained through a single image-taking operation, and more particularly, to a camera capable of measuring and displaying the remaining image-taking count when the bracket image-taking function is set.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a so-called electronic camera is becoming widespread which photoelectrically converts an object image formed by an image-taking optical system to an electric signal by means of a solid image-pickup device, for example, a CCD two-dimensional image sensor and records image data obtained in a recording medium such as a semiconductor memory and magnetic disk.
Many electronic cameras of this type have an auto function which automatically controls exposure, focusing and color processing according to the image-taking situation at the time of image taking. There is a camera with an auto bracket image-taking function which automatically and gradually changes color processing and exposure control and takes a plurality of images successively so as to obtain an image intended by a photographer or a camera with a bracket image-taking function which takes a image and then generates a plurality of images by automatically and gradually changing development processing from exposure onward, for example, only color processing.
On the other hand, a camera disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H6 (1994)-133193, No. 2000-41207 and No. 2003-18442, calculates the capacity of a recording medium and displays the number of remaining images that can be taken on a display panel.
Conventionally, one image data is generated through one image-taking operation, and therefore the number of remaining images which is displayed is the same as the number of times image taking is possible. However, when a plurality of image data are generated through one-time image taking and these image data are recorded in a recording medium, even if there remain a sufficient number of remaining images that can be taken, a plurality of image data are automatically generated through bracket image taking, thus exceeding the capacity of the recording medium against the intention of the photographer and making it impossible to continue image taking.